The Strong will Survive!
by Ahubbard676
Summary: In the old days of gladiators, magic ruled instead of technology, Tsukune Aono makes his journey from slave to what?
1. Chapter 1

The strong will survive! Ch 1 A/N: yay he brought the story back, but wait you have never read it? Anyway its okay for two reasons number one if you don't like it theres no loss and number two it is a different story i promise its not a normal master slave fic please read, review, and all that good stuff;)

Humans... some are free and others, well others have a different fate. The fate of humans are completely in there own hands, those who follow the rules are allowed to live under the rule of yokai, those who don't follow the rules are to serve them. One such unlucky human, is a man with a destiny to change the world.

The man serves under one of the strongest yokai in the world. A young woman with long silver hair was under a large, warm, black blanket. She was laying in a large bed with drapes all around the four sides of her bed. Her black, almost see through nightgown was carelessly wrapped around her body. This woman's name was Moka Akashiya, the morning sunlight had peered in through a stained glass window and had made its way to the beautiful womans eyes.

Standing in to the left of Moka's bed, was the young man destined to change the world. He was watching as the most beautiful woman he had even seen was sleeping, she was so peaceful when she was asleep. "Ms. Akashiya, its time to wake up please, i have your bath ready and im on my way to set up your training area right now." Tsukune Aono had said, to be truthful, Moka had once been very kind to him as well. He would call her by Moka, they would eat lunch together and everything, but one day she just snapped and began to hate him.

"Tsukune... what are you still doing here then?" Moka said as she slowly sat up in her bed, "i-im sorry, yes Ms. Akashiya right away!" Tsukune said as he began to rush out of her room. The large Victorian style castle was a very confusing place for those who are new to it, but for Tsukune he was very experienced with it. He knew exactly where everything was, as he walked down the long stone hallway, he could feel the morning getting to him.

Tsukune had yawned and was surprised when a cute redheaded girl came out of nowhere, the girl wrapped her hand in Tsukune's and pinned him to the wall, "i missed you last night!" The girls voice said, he cloths were brown and ripped just like Tsukune's. "Kokoa, you know Ms. Akashiya doesn't let me leave her floor at night!" Tsukune said as he began to kiss her.

This girl was another human slave of Moka's, she only had about three months left as a slave though, her five years was almost up. Every human that gets into trouble has a sentence for there slavery, Tsukune had five years as well as Kokoa.

XXXXXX

The woman who was feared throughout the land was sticking her naked body into the herb soaked bath, every morning it would be the same for her. Tsukune would wake her up, she would take a bath, train, and walk around town with Tsukune at her side.

She loved him, he was the one person who understood her more then anyone. She couldn't show him any emotion or else his life and her life would be at risk, humans that have relationships with yokai are punished by death no matter how powerful.

She was completely jealous of his little girlfriend though, Kokoa was a problem for her. She knew that they had began dating so she requested for Tsukune to sleep in her room instead of his own so that every morning he can make her bath.

XXXXXX

Tsukune had stopped kissing Kokoa and they were walking together to Moka's training area. They had began dating about a month agao and try to see each other everyday, but Ms. Akashiya does all she can to prevent them from either seeing or sometimes even talking to each other. If she ever were to catch them hanging out she would punish the two of them severely.

Tsukune and Kokoa had made it to Moka's training room and entered. The room was a large circle room with large treated wood, with targets on them as practice dummies. Treating the wood with a type of oil makes them very hard to break or cut. "So... how long do you think she will be in her bath?" Kokoa asked as Tsukune had began to set up Moka's dummies.

"Well, she usually takes a little while why?" Tsukune asked, as he turned around Kokoa had ambushed him with a tackle. "Hey ugh..." Tsukune said as they fell to the ground. "You know Tsukune, when we get out of this place im going to have to make you my husband!" Kokoa said smiling playfully. Tsukune was nervous because of what Kokoa was talking about, he did want to marry her but, what kind of things was Kokoa thinking out.

"So... this is what i see when my personal assistant is supposed to be setting up my training area?" Moka asked as she walked into the large room and shut the large wooden door behind her. Tsukune and Kokoa struggled to their feet as fast as they could. "I guess seince its not ready yet I'll just have to use you two!" Moka had began to walk closer to Tsukune and Kokoa.

In a flash Moka had dug her knee into Tsukune's chest sending him flying into one of the treated training dummies. A tear fell from the corner of Moka's eye, she hated hurting Tsukune but it was never ment to be for them. Moka's eyes had turned to Kokoa now, the red head was shaking because she knew it was her turn next.

Moka's foot caught Kokoa face and she was flung into the hard wall of the room. Now hurting Kokoa was not bad for her to do in the slightest, Moka fixed her hair and gave a glance to Tsukune, her heart was broken because he could never love her like he loves her. 


	2. Chapter 2

The Strong will Survive ch 2

A/N: hey there guys so for our anniversary I put up a poll and you guys voted for me to upload a new chapter for all of my stories I thought about it and decided I will update everyone of my stories but I'm not sure how long it will take so this might come out a little later then I had expected I have a total of eight stories to update and about 2,000 words each soooo... here were are I hope you guys enjoy them all and I hope other people don't get mad that I posted eight stories all at once!

Tsukune had taken a beating from Moka for sneaking around with Kokoa, it was pretty common but what he didn't like or what bugged him the most was when Kokoa had gotten a beating as well. Tsukune had woken up about an hour after Moka was done training and her schedule next was to go out of the castle for some entertainment.

Tsukune was her personal assistant so he was required to go with her, he sat up and looked around were he was. He was in Moka's room and laying where he usually sleeps at her bedside. "so your finally awake you know I never thought you would wake up." the person that had said that was standing over Tsukune with a pan that held food on it. "ahh, well she was a little mad at me this time." Tsukune said.

This woman was wearing a cooking apron and had blue purple hair which was tied up in a bun. She had a smile on her face as she handed Tsukune his pan with food on it. This woman is Mizore, she is Moka's cook, she is also a snow maiden who cooks which is a rare thing. Snow maidens are usually weaker at cooking because of the heat they have to endure.

"You have to eat fast because she will be here soon, I guess she took a little bit of a liking to you because she gently carried you back her all by herself and hadn't left your beside for a while after you were out." Mizore sat down with Tsukune as he downed his food as fast as he could.

The next event on Moka's to do list was something that Tsukune hated, it was a horrible thing that most yokai people love. A arena is set up and placed inside the arena is a wild yokai that was raised in the forest and has no sense of anything besides survival instincts. A human slave is thrown into the match with a sword and a shield and if the human survives then they are freed from their masters and are considered a person in society.

No human ever has lived through the process, everyone dies because the yokai have developed thick skin which the sword cannot penetrate unless you know where and how to cut it. They say that there was a man who survived through the process but he had gone blind and was never heard from again.

"ahh, thanks that was delicious, did you hear anything about Kokoa?" Tsukune asked handing Mizore the pan with the empty bowls and plates on it. "I heard she is fine and is working in the kitchen right now." Mizore said as she walked to the door to leave. "I'll tell her you said you miss her." said as she left Moka's room.

Tsukune stood up and lifted his shirt up, he had bandages wrapped around his chest, "I know I might act mean at some times but I don't mean to be." Moka said, she had walked in after Mizore left and waited at the door.

"I know you mean well, but I love Kokoa, besides you have already told me before I'm just a human." Tsukune said smiling as he put his shirt back down and walked over to Moka. "we should get going before they start to think you aren't going to show up." Tsukune said following behind Moka as she walked out of the room.

XXXXXXXX

Tsukune and Moka had walked to the door of Moka's castle, as they approached it the slaves that were standing at it were ready and opened the door for the two to leave the castle. As the twin wooden doors opened up standing there was three knights. Knights were like the police of the town, they enforced law upon people who broke there precious codes. "ah Ms. Akashiya just the woman I wanted to see."

There were two regular knights who were wearing silver plated armor with red markings on the side of the shoulder piece. It stated what rank they were, the last knight that stood in the middle of the other two had on silver armor with black markings running down the arm of the armor.

The man with the black markings name is Balthazar, he is a dark elf, they don't really have a whole lot of power but they are considered very good swordsmen. Balthazar took his helmet off and reveled the long scar that crossed his left eye and his mouth. "We have came to warn the heads of households, there have been a series of attacks on several yokai towns, they say it's humans rising up but we can't be to careful."

"I will have no problem with that, my servants are faithful to me, they would never try something as foolish as an uprising." Moka had Tsukune stand a couple feet behind her so that the knights wouldn't be suspicious. "well as long as your sure, will we see you at the games?" Balthazar asked acting as if he was flirting with Moka.

"That's were we are headed now." Moka said smiling, she had to act as a woman of class none the less, "maybe you will finally let him join in on the fun!" one of the knights said as he pointed to Tsukune. Balthazar didn't hate Tsukune in fact when it was only Balthazar and Tsukune they would talk, as if they could be friends one day.

"Tsukune would never enter the arena, he is too valuable to me for him to die." Moka said, it almost sounded like she had no faith in him. It was true though if Tsukune entered the arena then it would have to be a life and death situation for him to even think about it. "well then we will see you later, have a nice day." Balthazar said putting his helmet back on and walking away.

XXXXXXXX

Tsukune and Moka had gotten into a carriage that was taking them to the gladiator games, that was the yokai term for it. The human term was slaughterhouse, Tsukune wasn't allowed to ride in the actual carriage so he rode In the front helping steer the carriage. Moka was the only one of her kind that anyone in the town knew about, and all that Tsukune had heard the only one of her kind period. She was the strongest most feared person in the town and she was in love with one of her slaves.

It was kind of ironic but Tsukune didn't see any irony in the fact that she took him and him alone to these events. Tsukune didn't know why she did this but he had a theory, she showed him this stuff so that he wasn't tempted to do it himself. The way that the humans were picked to participate in the arena was basically going to households with slaves and saying you have to participate or die.

At the end of the battle if the yokai is still alive then Balthazar will ask the crowed if anyone else would like to try. Usually there are other yokai masters who bring stupid humans who are that desperate to get away from there masters and just jump at the chance to get away from their masters.

Tsukune and Moka had arrived at the large stone arena, Tsukune stopped the horses the pulled the carriage and stepped off of the front of it. He walked over to the door of the carriage and opened it up, Moka was wearing a white dress and had her hair put up in a type of bun that was held together with a net.

Her hands were covered in white gloves, Tsukune held his hand out to help Moka down from the step of her carriage. Tsukune was required to wear a nice type of black jacket almost like a suit and tie except without the tie. Tsukune walked behind Moka as they both walked into the building, the inside was a long tunnel leading to a box that held a couple of seats, the arena was circular and ad stone seats all around the area.

Where Moka and Tsukune were at was the rich people box, a separate area from the common folk of the town. Tsukune didn't have a seat he just had to stand and watch, Moka sat down next to another one of the towns rich folk and began to talk. It was normal for Tsukune to get left out of conversations like this so he just looked down at the arena full of people.

It was actually rather scary how many people showed up to watch a yokai slaughter a human. People were cheering as Balthazar came out of underground storage area. It was a place where they kept the humans who were stupid enough to fight. Balthazar was the head knight of the town so he was required to do these sort of things.

"is everyone ready to see another human fight for his life?" Balthazar yelled to the crowed getting them more and more hyped up. Moka had stopped talking and looked at Tsukune, she knew he hated the sight but it did scare him straight. Balthazar walked to the gate across from the one he walked out of and lifted a switch.

The switch opened up the gate he was by and let out a large beast that was almost tall enough to reach the edges of the stands. The yokai was a cyclopes, it was so big Tsukune could climb the thing if he wanted to, in the cyclopes hand was a large wooden club which it swung around wildly. Balthazar was quick enough to get out of the arena and go to the protective gates that held the humans.

One after another the humans hit the dirt of the arena dead and almost ripped in half, one of them had even been crushed completely by the large wooden club that the cyclopes carried. It was finally over, Balthazar had walked to the middle of the arena as others held back the cyclopes, "is there any volunteers who would like to try there luck with the cyclopes?" one of the masters that had a slave stood up and pushed his slave into the arena.

"you can have this one, shes worthless anyway!" the man who kicked the slave in said. Tsukune looked down at the unlucky slave that was doomed to die. The slave was a little girl, maybe ten or eleven. Tsukune's eyes widened, would they really let this little girl get slaughtered by that beast?

"you heard him folks looks like you have one more to go big guy!" Balthazar said to the cyclopes, he helped the girl up onto her feet and put a sword into her hand. "Tsukune, why don't we leave we don't need to see this.." Moka said standing up from her seat and looking behind her for her slave who wasn't there.

"Take me instead of the girl!" Tsukune said as she dropped from the edge of the stands into the arena...

A/N: so did you guys like it, no, well F*%k you too, if you did then we can be friends. I hope you guys like it and I hope there is no errors its 3:21 in the morning and I've been writing all day for you beautiful readers. Hope you guys liked it!


	3. Chapter 3

The Strong will Survive ch 3

A/N: you know I wasn't going to continue this story because the first time I wrote it, a very well know reviewer said I should die for writing this story and I need to kill myself... but hes only jealous that he didn't come up with the idea! Also this chapter being put out is all thanks to Ice90, the review he or she gave me made me go "AHHHHHH THEY DO LOVE ME!" so yeah read the review if you get a chance if you want to cry. I hope you guys like it!

Tsukune's feet his the dirt that made up the ground to the arena, Tsukune was taking his expensive jacket off of his body and threw it on the ground. Balthazar looked up out of the arena to Moka, she was on the edge of her seat and was wide eyed as she looked at Balthazar for help. Balthazar grabbed Tsukune by the white undershirt Tsukune was wearing and pulled him closer.

"what the hell do you think your doing?" Balthazar asked, Tsukune pushed Balthazar off of Tsukune's shirt. "you would have let her die, wouldn't you have?" Tsukune looked away from Balthazar and avoided making eye contact with Moka the entire time. Tsukune smiled at the little human girl who was shaking and struggling to hold up the large iron sword that was placed in her hands. "I... I don't want to die!" the little girl cried as Tsukune approached her.

Tsukune's hand was firmly placed on the little girls head, "don't worry, hey how about you do me a favor okay?" Tsukune had gotten down on his knees and looked into the little girls eyes. "Wha- what do you want?" the little girl asked, Tsukune moved his hands to the sword and took it from the shaking girl. "from now on I want you to be a good little girl okay?" Tsukune asked as he put the sword down on the dirt.

The little girl couldn't talk anymore she had given in to her bodies fear and broke down crying, she would take short rapid breaths in-between wiping her eyes with the back of her wrists. "Can you do that for me?" Tsukune asked the little girl who simply shook her head yes.

Tsukune lifted the little girl up by her arms and sat her on the edge of the arena wall, she climbed up it a little and turned around to look at the nameless man who had just saved her life. The man who had kicked her into the arena had put his feet on her back, "well since your not dead, I guess you can be my foot rest!" the old man said laughing.

Tsukune could only think that the little girl was safe now, he bent down and grabbed the handle of the iron sword. It was a well made sword, Tsukune had little experience fighting but he did know a thing or two about how to use a sword. The crowed was going crazy, they hadn't had a volunteer in such a long time, "Alright ladies and gentlemen, I give you Tsukune Aono!" Balthazar yelled to the crowed and began to take himself and his men back to the protection of the underground cellar.

Tsukune took a deep breath as he stared down a large crazy cyclopes that was about to kill him, Moka's fingers were digging into the solid oak wooden chair. Tsukune would die and he didn't even say goodbye to her, the feelings that she had for him were about to be gone... it was all for the sake of saving one human?

Tsukune smiled as he looked up out of the arena, "I'm sorry Ms. Akashiya." Tsukune hadn't said it but moved his lips. Moka's eyes were about to water, she couldn't bare this! She wouldn't watch as the man she loved was torn apart. She stood from her seat and began to run downstairs, the only place were she was maybe able to save him without causing a problem.

Tsukune stared at the cyclopes who was free now and stared back at Tsukune, it was obvious Tsukune was nowhere near the same strength as this monstrous beast. The cyclopes roared at Tsukune, inside of its mouth was one or two teeth that were a dark yellow, this sure was a rouge yokai. The cyclopes began to move towards Tsukune and brought his giant club forward.

Tsukune ran towards the cyclopes as well and faced it head on, he didn't believe he was going to win but he could try, right? The cyclopes swung his club at Tsukune and narrowly missed Tsukune but hit the wall of the arena, Tsukune saw this as an opportunity. The cyclopes would have to take some time before it could swing the club like that again, Tsukune yelled at the top of his lungs as he rushed the cyclopes.

Before Tsukune had reached the cyclopes, the back hand of the cyclopes had hit Tsukune and knocked him out. Tsukune was now laying on the ground with a bit of blood on the top of his face, the cyclopes picked its club up with both of its hands and began to walk over to Tsukune.

"Tsukune, get up now!" Moka yelled as she curled her hands around the bars that protected the others from the rogue yokai. The cyclopes had made it to Tsukune, the club in its hands began to raise higher and higher. It had reached above its head and then stopped rising, "TSUKUNE!" Moka yelled, Tsukune's eyes barely opened up.

He could make out the blurry image of Moka shouting at him, as a matter of fact he could see three Moka's. Tsukune slowly pushed himself off of the ground and looked around, the club came crashing down right where Tsukune was. As the club hit dust flew up in the air and the crowed and the arena were both covered in dust.

No one could see what had happened, "Tsukune.." Moka fell to her knees and watched where Tsukune had been. He was gone, the one that she loved was gone. She should have told him how she felt, she should have never cared about the laws, she should have paid more attention to the fight. Tsukune dug his blade deep down inside of the cyclopes back, Tsukune had climbed up the leg of the cyclopes and plunged the sword deep into the spine of the cyclopes.

As the dust faded from the crowd, the people saw a sight never before seen. Tsukune stood on the back of the now dead cyclopes, he was breathing extremely hard and his eyes focused only on the fast that he was alive. Tsukune pulled the blade out of the cyclopes and threw it to the side of the arena, 'Kokoa I did it..' Tsukune was a free man now, there was no restrictions to what he could do now.

The world had to treat him as an equal now, if he wanted to he could own a slave. The human slave was now promoted to a yokai. The bars to the arena opened up and Balthazar walked out of the gate with a smile on his face as he climbed the dead cyclopes, "ladies and gentlemen I present to you the first human to ever slay a yokai in the arena!" Balthazar raised Tsukune's arm and the crowd went wild cheering for Tsukune.

Moka smiled looking up at Tsukune, he is alive and hes a free man now. That means there are no laws to prevent them from being together, "Tsukune whats wrong?" Tsukune rolled off of the cyclopes and fell to the ground screaming in pain. Balthazar had no idea what was wrong, Tsukune shouldn't have received any permanent damage.

Moka stood up and ran to Tsukune's side, Balthazar had done the same thing and was trying to figure out what was wrong with him. Tsukune stopped moving and screaming, something was different about Tsukune, there was something that had happened to his body. Moka lifted up the long sleeve white shirt that Tsukune was wearing.

On his arm going up it were black marks that looked as if they were burned into his skin, "What is this?" Moka asked looking up at Balthazar. He knew what it was but he didn't think it was real, most people just assumed it was a rumor.

XXXXXXXX

Tsukune opened his eyes and looked around the room that he was in, it looked like a infirmary but he couldn't remember going there or why he had gone there. "The arena you fought in, they say it is a cursed arena." Balthazar was leaning against a wall and was waiting for Tsukune to wake up. "Cursed?" Tsukune asked as he tried to set up from the bed.

"It used to be just a rumor but now ism not sure, when the arena was first constructed they say it was the battle ground, its the story of the mage and the human brother." Balthazar said as he continued to tell Tsukune the story. He explained how the human brother was killed by another powerful mage. The brother that didn't die decided to get revenge, the mage wanting his brother back had decided to kill the other mage and used him to bring the lost brother back to life.

The mage cast a spell that allowed the power of whomever died to be transferred to a human body, the battle lasted until the last brother was killed. The power of the brother was then put into the body of the once human brother and rose from the grave as a human burnt with the power of his brother in his body. "So if the story is true, I was the human body that the cyclopes yokai went into?" Tsukune asked looking at the inch thick black lines that were running from his collar bone throughout his entire body.

Tsukune didn't feel any different but the black scars on his body told him otherwise. "listen, Tsukune what you did back there for that girl was more then incredible but- "I didn't really have a choice, if you were in my shoes you would have done the same thing." Tsukune said as he grabbed the cloths that were put by the side of his bed for him to wear. "When you get dressed come outside, Moka is wanting to see you at the castle before you are off on your own." Balthazar was a good person, but would he have done the same thing that Tsukune had done?

Tsukune had gotten dressed and buttoned up the white shirt he was given, he had a type of bandage on the top of his head where the cyclops had hurt him. Tsukune grabbed the door handle and twisted it, when he walked outside a group of people were standing there waiting for him to walk out.

It was mostly the people from the arena, they were all cheering Tsukune's name and smiling at him. Moka was with them and was standing in the middle of the crowd, "Congratulations Tsukune," Moka said with little enthusiasm. She would rather have Tsukune by himself and by her side everyday, Tsukune being free was something that would be hard to handle.

"I think this belongs to you." Balthazar said as he handed Tsukune the iron sword that he had used to kill the cyclops. Tsukune held the sword up to his face. In the background of the sword Tsukune could see the faint outline of Moka's castle, he could also see the blue flames which was coming from the top of the castle...

A/N: This time around I did put a story on why Tsukune had received the power from the cyclops, last time I posted this story I didn't really explain it. But if you read the original story, you know whats coming next don't you ;) hope you guys liked it!


	4. Chapter 4

The Strong will Survive ch 4

A/N: So I decided that my author notes will not be in bold... it just bugged me. Anyway, still not sure if I should continue this, im getting a lot of support but last time I wrote this I reached the best part but then I stopped. So as of now this story is just a side story that I will work on in my free time, all my other time goes to my other stories, which I will update tomorrow as well. Anyway, I hope you guys like it!

Blue flames rose to the top of the sky, Tsukune's heart had stopped for a minute, his breath seemed to disappear as he looked at the sight. A very long minute later Tsukune's body was under his control again, his hand gripped the sword that Balthazar had handed him. Tsukune's feet began to move picking up little rocks and dropping them as he began to run to the castle.

He couldn't control his breathing, his eyes were beginning to water and he wasn't stopping for a break no matter what. Tsukune ignored Moka and Balthazar yelling his name, or maybe he couldn't hear them, Tsukune was to afraid of what he thought was happening right now. "Tsukune!" Moka yelled running after Tsukune, Balthazar stood and watched Moka run after Tsukune.

Tsukune stood and looked at the sight he was afraid of, people were running out of the castle, some on fire and some not. Tsukune looked at the sight of Moka's burning castle, "Kokoa..." Tsukune said as she shook his head trying to get some sort of sense back into him. Tsukune began to run to the entrance of the castle, he was stopped when Moka grabbed his arm and held onto it with both her hands. "Tsukune, stop there is nothing you can do!" Moka said trying to hold Tsukune back.

"Let go of me!" Tsukune yelled as he pulled his arm from Moka, "I will not let the one I love die!" Tsukune yelled as he ran into the blue flaming castle. Moka could do nothing but watch as the blue flames consumed her sight of Tsukune. She was angry, she was hurt, and she was just as stupid as he is, Moka clenched her fist and began to run into the castle as well.

XXXXXXXX

Tsukune was covering his mouth with his arm and was quickly making his way to the kitchen, "KOKOA!" Tsukune yelled moving his arm away from his mouth. It would be nearly impossible to find her but Tsukune would try. Before Tsukune realized it he was put on the ground, coming from behind him were the men who had lit the castle on fire, or at least was with those people. They had kicked Tsukune in the back and knocked him on the ground, "I think this is the girls head servant!" One of the men who knocked Tsukune down said as he pointed his sword to Tsukune's throat.

Tsukune didn't hesitate when he smacked the sword away from him and made his way to his feet, "You bastards did this!" Tsukune yelled, his hands were shaking and his body was aching from the cyclops fight earlier. The two men rushed Tsukune at once and Tsukune didn't have to react before ice shards hit the two men killing them and knocking them to the ground.

Tsukune fell to the ground and began to cough, his lunges were being filled with the burning smoke that filled the air. Mizore walked up to Tsukune and put her hand on his back, "Tsukune we need to go, right now!" Mizore said looked down the hall and seeing more men who coming after them. She stood up and raised a wall of ice that block their path.

"Where is Kokoa?" Tsukune asked, once he asked hit he coughed and held his hand over his mouth. Mizore looked down at the ground then at Tsukune, "Tsukune... shes gone... we need to get out of here!" Mizore said as she tried to help Tsukune to his feet. "Ko...Kokoa..." Tsukune was beginning to cry. His eyes were burning and he couldn't stop crying, his hands were shaking even more then before, _**"KOKOA!"**_ Tsukune yelled at the top of his lunges.

Tsukune stood up and held his sword firmly in his hands, he would kill every one of the bastards that had caused this to happen. The ice wall the Mizore had made was beginning to melt and soon the men would be through it and come after whoever was behind it. Tsukune stood with tears rolling off his cheeks, "Tsukune come on!" Mizore yelled trying to pull Tsukune but to no avail. Above Mizore was a large wooden beam which was now falling down right at her.

Tsukune didn't move, his eyes were focused on the ice that was melting and the men behind it. Mizore jumped out of the way and was separated from Tsukune. The ice broke and the men began to swarm in and around Tsukune. His rage would be the death of him, he would become reckless and would make a mistake when fighting. One of the men rushed Tsukune and lifted his sword above his head to strike Tsukune.

Tsukune noticed this and slashed the mans stomach with his sword, as he fell to the ground the other men began to get nervous. They looked at each other and nodded their heads at each other, Tsukune was beginning to lose consciousness, he was moving back and forth and was closing his eyes for long periods. Tsukune finally lost it and fell to one of his knees, he would pass out before they would reach him, "Kokoa... I'm sorry..." Tsukune said as he closed his eyes and fell to the ground letting the men surround him.

XXXXXXXX

"Tsukune wake up!" Moka said as she put her mouth over Tsukune's again and gave him air, her once nice dress was black in ash and her face was also dirty with the black dust from her castle. Tsukune began to cough and opened his eyes, his first sight was Moka with a worried face and was relived when she saw Tsukune breath. "Why did you save me?!" Tsukune asked as he sat up and began to cough up the rest of what was in his lunges. "You could have died in there, you should be grateful!" Moka said looking closer at Tsukune who was now crying and hitting his fist on the ground.

The castle which was in the background of the concerned people and other was now burnt down to the ground. The fire that was used was magic fire, it burned even the stone that was used to help build the structure. Mizore walked up to Tsukune and put her hand on his back, "Tsukune I'm so sorry.." Mizore, wasn't in shock when Tsukune grabbed her and brought her into a hug, Tsukune needed someone to give him affection not someone who wants respect.

Moka looked at Tsukune hugging Mizore and felt a bit of jealousy, Kokoa was gone now and nothing stood in her way. Right now however was no time to be thinking about competition, Moka stood up and began to walk away. Balthazar walked up to Tsukune who was just letting go of Mizore, "Tsukune, we need to get you to a doctor, we still don't fully understand what happened to your body yet." Balthazar helped Tsukune to his feet.

Tsukune's eyes were as empty as they could be, his hope that he once had for freedom was gone, the life he once thought he would live was also gone. "Tsukune?" Mizore asked as she move a little of Tsukune's hair away from his face. The Tsukune who was once filled with love was now filled with the nothing except hatred. Mizore helped walk Tsukune with Balthazar to the nearest place for Tsukune to be examined.

They arrived at a type of doctors office and Tsukune was placed on a bed and waited for the doctor to come in. he was by himself and was thinking about the first time he had met Kokoa, before Tsukune worked for Moka both Kokoa and Tsukune worked for and old fat pervert. When something happened Tsukune was sold and so was Kokoa Moka was nice enough to buy both of them.

XXXXXXXX

Tsukune was new to being a slave and had only began working for about a month, but he had his fat masters schedule down. Tsukune was just a labor slave, but he was a very good one. About every other week Tsukune would have to help more slaves that came into the castle that the old man owned. This was the week he had to help a red headed girl who was nothing more then a pissed off girl who didn't want to be here. "Ah, what are you doing just watching me carry this?" Kokoa asked as she almost fell over.

Tsukune was watching her carry large boxes that were to be stacked in the kitchen, she was a weakling and from what Tsukune heard she was actually from a rich family. She was to be married to a man and instead of marrying him and going on with a perfect life she decided to run away from the marriage. She was caught and they made her have about five years of slavery to work off. Tsukune smiled as Kokoa bumped into the door that she was supposed to open first, she fell over and the boxes of tomatoes fell on top of her.

"Haha, alright maybe this isn't the best place for you to work." Tsukune said as he helped Kokoa pull off tomatoes from her head to her toes. "So, what did you do to get work here?" Kokoa asked, Tsukune smiled at her, "Well, lets just say I stood up for something I believed in and I was punished for it." Tsukune and Kokoa were walking down a long hallway and approaching them was the owner of the two. The old man walked past the two and when he did his hand was quick to touch Kokoa's butt. He was a pervert and if anyone was to stand up to him they would get more time of they would be killed.

XXXXXXX

Tsukune had tears running down his face, he should have killed that fat man right then and there for that. There was a knock on the door of Tsukune's room and the walking in behind the knock was none other then Moka, it was a strange thing, to be a slave one minute then a friend the next. "I'm sorry Tsukune, if I could have stopped them I would have." Moka had her arms crossed and was looking down at the floor.

"Would you have?" Tsukune asked standing up with his fists clenched. "You always hated Kokoa, you were never happy unless she was miserable!" Tsukune wasn't really mad at her but he didn't care, he was too angry to think about what he was doing. "I only did what a master does to her servants that don't listen!" Moka said with no expression on her face. "AHHHHH" Tsukune yelled and swung his fist at Moka. She didn't move, she knew she deserve anything and everything he was going to give her.

Tsukune's fist hit the wall behind Moka, basically the entire wall was smashed into pieces. Tsukune was now only a few inches away from Moka's face. She was about to cry when she looked at the sight of the broken man she loved. Her fingers wrapped around Tsukune's face and her palms grabbed Tsukune's cheeks, she pulled Tsukune in and gave him a kiss on his forehead. Their relashonship was over, Tsukune hated Moka and she figured it would be better to heal a broken heart then try to force another.

Balthazar ran into the building and looked at the wall that was destroyed and Tsukune's fists, his knuckles were bloody from the punch. "What the hell?" Balthazar asked, Moka looked away from Tsukune and walked away, she would leave him to his fate, "Wait, before you leave you need to know something, we spotted two men leaving from town, they were the people who were at your castle." Balthazar whispered it but for some reason Tsukune heard what Balthazar said and hope burned in his eyes once more.

Hope that one day he might be able to kill the man who killed his Kokoa. Tsukune walked over to Balthazar, Tsukune ripped his shirt off and revealed the black burn marks on his body, "Where are they?" Tsukune asked beginning his journey to kill the one who killed Kokoa.

A/N: Well I hope you guys liked it, when ever I get time to I will update this story but I would really like to finish up other stories like, **To fight with Pride**, **The Burdens of a Vampire Hunter** and others. As always I hope you guys liked it


	5. Chapter 5

The Strong Will Survive ch 5

A/N: So I have some issues with this story, firstly I love it a little to much, second when I had originally wrote this story I had come up with many different story lines... some of them were amazing and others were even more amazing? So I decided why not let a fan decided, if you are interested in helping me decide the direction of this story PM me I am actually only choosing one person to help me with this so the way I will decide who I pick will be at the bottom. I hope you guys like it!

Tsukune was running as fast as he could, one of the men who had caused the fire were leaving town and was Tsukune's only hope to finding the monster who had done this to the love of his life. The wind was hitting Tsukune's face and was blowing his hair back, he had such determination in his eyes it was unbelievable. Tsukune had left Balthazar and Moka in his dust as he ran to the edge of the town.

'I will avenge you Kokoa...' Tsukune said to himself as he came upon a person with a cloak covering their body, they were leaving the town and was now entering a forest. Tsukune clenched his fist and ran after the person, "Hey!" Tsukune yelled as he ran at the man. The person took a quick look over at Tsukune and quickly took off into the forest.

XXXXXXXX

Tsukune was relaxing on the roof of his masters castle, Tsukune was one of the trusted slaves that was soon to be released. His master didn't care what Tsukune did as long as he followed instructions and didn't leave the castle. It was so calming for Tsukune to just lay on the roof and look up at the stars, it was the one spot that only he knew about or so he thought.

"Hey, butt head are you up here?" Kokoa said as she flung open the hatch to the roof, as it flung open Tsukune almost fell of the roof. He was so surprised that Kokoa had found out about his special place, she had been with him for about two weeks now and they were becoming really good friends. "Eh, how did you find me?" Tsukune asked as he backed away from Kokoa who had made it on the roof now.

"Oh come on, there isn't anywhere you can hide that I can't find you!" Kokoa said with a smile on her face. Tsukune sighed, the one place that he could relax and be calm was now infested with the sound of Kokoa's voice. "What do you want?" Tsukune asked as he laid back down on the roof. Kokoa put her hands on her hips, "That was rude! Never-mind.. I don't need your help anyway.." Kokoa said. Tsukune was already relaxed again though, he didn't have a single care in the world when he was on the roof.

"How can you be so relaxed, this place is so terrible yet you can have a smile on your face.." Kokoa didn't get it, she looked at Tsukune then over at the night sky. How could that make someone so happy, Tsukune put his hand on Kokoa's arm and pulled her over to him. "Shhh," Tsukune said as he put his finger on Kokoa's lips and made her stop talking. "Just look.." Kokoa didn't get it at first but when she looked out to the night sky after being quite for a minute she could see what Tsukune could.

The night was so beautiful, the cold night air was blowing in her face and was blowing her hair. Tsukune smiled as he looked over at her, a small blush rose to her cheeks as she looked at Tsukune. "Wh-Why are you starring at me like that?" Kokoa asked. Tsukune put his hand on the top of Kokoa's. "You just look really pretty.."

XXXXXXXX

Tsukune's eyes had a dead track on the man who was fleeing from him, there was no escape when the person your chasing has eyes as good as a cyclopes. Tsukune could feel the cyclopes strength help him run faster, he was quickly catching up with the person who was running. 'Only a few more feet', Tsukune thought to himself. Tsukune grunted when the man who was running had turned around and faced Tsukune.

"Show your face!" Tsukune yelled as he ran at the man. Tsukune's fist hit the man and in an instant the supposed man had turned into dust. Tsukune's eyes widened as he looked at the cloak that was now falling to the ground. 'It was just a decoy... so then this must be a...' before Tsukune could finish his sentence, a arrow flew through the air and stuck into his leg. The arrow had went all the way though Tsukune's thy and came out the front of his leg.

"Ahh!" Tsukune yelled as he fell to one knee and grabbed the arrow in his leg. When Tsukune fell to the ground, three men walked out of the darkness of the forest. "This isn't the vampire woman!" One of the men said. They were all wearing regular cloths, the man with the crossbow reloaded it as he walked up to Tsukune. "Well, maybe hes just as good, look at those scars on his body.." Before Tsukune had chased after the mysterious man he had taken his shirt off.

"Whats wrong with you, huh?" One of the men asked as he pulled his sword out and put the tip of it to Tsukune's neck. Tsukune could feel his anger getting the best of him, he wrapped his hand around the sharp arrow that was in his leg and pulled it out with a quick motion. He used his other hand to smack away the blade that was at his neck. Tsukune grabbed the man closest to him and put the bloody arrow to the mans neck.

"Who... sent you?" Tsukune asked, the man was nervous, but the way Tsukune was shaking he didn't think Tsukune had it in him. "I'll never tell yo- The mans words were cut off when Tsukune forced the arrow into the neck of the man. The other two people were looking at Tsukune with shock and disgust in there eyes, the man with the arrow in his neck fell to the ground dead. Tsukune looked over at the other two.

"AHHHH", one of the men yelled as he charged at Tsukune with his sword. He swung the sword at Tsukune, he looked with astonishment and fear as Tsukune dodged the attack and put his fist into the chest of the man wielding the sword. The last man standing was now shaking as his friend hit the ground. "Who sent you?" Tsukune asked with tears in his eyes, he had killed for Kokoa once, it was no problem doing it again.

"Tsukune!" Moka yelled as she reached Tsukune, they were stuck looking for him in town. "This isn't you why are you killing these men!" Moka asked Tsukune, Balthazar came running from behind Moka. "Please don't kill me!" The last man standing cried as he fell to the ground on his hands and knees crying. "These men deserve to be punished but not this way!" Balthazar said trying to get Tsukune to let up a little bit.

"HOW SENT YOU!" Tsukune yelled as he pulled his fist back and swung it at the man. Tsukune's fist flew past the crying man and hit the floor. The dirt flew up must have scared the man, "His name is Lord Anton.." The man said backing away from Tsukune. "He is a really strong man.. he is the head of an organization that wants to kill all yokai, that all I know I swear.." The man said crying. Tsukune grabbed the man by his shirt and pulled him closer. "Why did you kill her then... she was everything to me!" Tsukune yelled.

"Please I'm sorry... I didn't know..." The man said crying and begging Tsukune. He fell to the ground as Tsukune let his shirt go. Tsukune looked down at the man, in an instant blood covered the ground. Tsukune looked over at the person who had killed the man. Balthazar had cut the mans throat, "Tsukune are you okay?" Balthazar asked as he put his sword away.

His breathing was hard and his leg was hurting but it was healing up. Tsukune looked at Balthazar then over at Moka. "I'm sorry... I don't know what I was doing.." Tsukune said as he walked past Balthazar and over to Moka. He fell into her as his leg gave away, "Tsukune!" Moka yelled as he laid him down on the ground. "He will be fine, just a loss of blood." Balthazar said looking Tsukune over.

XXXXXXXX

Tsukune opened his eyes, "Hey there butt head!" Kokoa said standing over Tsukune. "Kokoa I missed you so much!" Tsukune said as he stood up and hugged Kokoa, he could smell her fragrance and he could feel her warmth. Tsukune's chest began to feel wet, he pulled away from Kokoa and looked down at his chest. Blood had soaked his shirt and it was coming from Kokoa. Tsukune looked at her and instantaneously she caught on fire. Blue flames were eating her away and soon she was nothing.

"Tsukune wake up!" Mizore said as she shook Tsukune. "Wh-what happened?" Tsukune asked as he put his hand to his head and looked around the room he was in. "You must have been having a bad dream." Mizore said as she put her hand on Tsukune's forehead. Her cold hand was cooling Tsukune off, "I was dreaming about Kokoa..." Tsukune said as he looked down to the end of his bed.

Moka was laying her head on the end of his bed, she was passed out and looked really tired. "Hey, I know you probably don't want to hear this but... she died quickly." Mizore was the last person to see Kokoa alive. It wasn't like Tsukune didn't want to be there, he would have died to protect her. Tears began to swell up in his eyes, "I tried as best I could Tsukune I swear..." Mizore said letting tears roll out of her eyes.

Moka looked up at Tsukune, a smile was put on her face. Tsukune was asleep for two day straight, "Tsukune your okay!" Moka said as she sat up. Tsukune wiped the tears from his eyes, he gently moved his feet out of bed and stood up. "I'm sorry I was so rude to you..." Tsukune said bowing to Moka. Mizore stood by his side and was quiet as he did this. "Tsukune, I'm not your master anymore you don't need to do that.." Moka said crossing her arms over her chest.

Tsukune stood up straight, "Listen Tsukune, I know this is the last thing you want to hear but this path of revenge is not good for you." Mizore said as she held her hand to her chest. Tsukune gave Mizore a faint smile. "I know its not.." Moka looked at Tsukune with a glimmer of hope in her eyes, maybe her and Tsukune could start over and become friends.. or even more then that. "But this is something I have to do." Tsukune looked down to the ground as he walked away from the girls.

Moka could see the pain in his eyes, when he discovered what had happened to Kokoa had done something terrible to him. If he was going to leave and die for Kokoa, why couldn't she go with him so that she didn't have to lose him the way he lost Kokoa? Tsukune had already walked out of the building he was in. Moka quickly chased after him and Mizore followed behind, "I'm going with you!" Moka said grabbing Tsukune's shoulder.

He turned around and gave Moka a smile, "You don't need to do this for me.." Tsukune said with a smile. "I'm doing this because they didn't just take Kokoa away, they tried to kill me and you as well.." Moka said looking away from Tsukune. Before she knew it she could feel Tsukune's arms wrapping around her, she looked surprised at first but then she leaned her head on Tsukune's shoulder and smiled a little smile.

"Well, I'm not just going to stay here alone." Mizore said trying to get Moka and Tsukune to let go. "Thank you too Mizore..." Tsukune said as he pulled away from Moka's hug, Moka had a small amount of blush on her face so she turned away from Tsukune to see Balthazar. "Well, that's something I've never seen before.." Balthazar said smiling. Moka's eyes widened up and she turned away from him as well.

"Tsukune I did a little asking around and the report came back to me, this 'Lord Anton' guy is involved in some pretty bad stuff are you sure you want to continue?" Balthazar asked. Tsukune looked up at the sky and smiled. "I'll do what ever it takes to avenge Kokoa.."

XXXXXXXX

Tsukune smiled as he looked at Kokoa's cute blushing face, "I'm.. pretty?" Kokoa said as she felt his hand on top of hers. Tsukune began to lean into Kokoa, she looked around and began to blush as she closed her eyes and leaned into Tsukune's kiss... on her right shoulder underneath her cloths and hidden from Tsukune, a bruise from her master stayed there in the shape of a hand...

A/N: So did you guys like it? Anyway I have stuff planned out for this story, like how Tsukune and Kokoa met and how they began to like each other. So yeah Tsukune was brought back from a dark place, he was so hell bent on killing those men, but is it what Kokoa would have wanted? Find out next time on Dragon ball z lol.

SO about the picking someone to help me decide on which way to take the story and the ending, I couldn't really think of like a fair test to pick someone so I found a riddle who ever can figure it out first and PM me the answer will be chosen.

There is a barrel full of water that weighs 20 pounds, what must you add to it to make it weigh 13 pounds?

Don't Google it!


End file.
